


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by MadasaMoriarty



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amazing Video, Character Death, Complete, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Evil Roman - Freeform, Fantasy, Final Battle, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanart, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, Not a Thomas Sanders Youtube Video Funnily Enough, One Shot, Roses, Should Watch, Sort Of, Swordfighting, Temporary Character Death, True Love's Kiss, animatic, based on a youtube video, king thomas, this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/pseuds/MadasaMoriarty
Summary: The kingdom's knight has been possessed by a dark magic and taken the king hostage. Now Virgil must save his king. And hopefully his friend...Based On The Sander Sides Animatic 'Ready As I'll Ever Be' by the Pastelpeach (don't know their proper name)And way longer than I intended it to be... check out the video on youtube though, it's great!





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

Virgil’s heart was pounding and he could taste the magic on his tongue. Welling in his chest, trying to push its way out of him. He grit his teeth, trying to force it back into the place inside him. Now wasn’t the time to lose control. Making the situation worse would only… make the situation worse. Roman paced in front of him. His hair more wild than Virgil had ever seen it, crown of roses tilted precariously to the side. Virgil wondered what would happen if he just snatched it off. Whether it would make any difference. He was tempted to try it. The sword in Roman’s hands stopped him. 

“I have spent my  _ life  _ protecting Thomas! Protecting this kingdom!” he gestured as he spoke, blade throwing up sparks as it glanced off the bricks. “I deserve better than this!” He turned and Virgil tried not to flinch, queasy with holding back magical energy. “ _ We  _ deserve better than this.” He gestured between them, eyes fevered. Virgil tried not to choke as he sucked in a hard breath. Roman and him had never really gotten along. They fought more than they spoke and it seemed like every other word out of Roman’s mouth was an insult. The only thing they had in common was Thomas. They were friends, Virgil thought they were friends… but he knew he wasn’t Roman’s favorite person- the knight didn’t trust his magic or his… background. But for all his thinly veiled disgust Virgil couldn’t help feeling… drawn to him. It was pathetic and Virgil knew nothing could ever come of it. Would ever come of it. So hearing Roman  _ include _ him in this, no matter how horrible  _ this  _ was… Virgil could admit- to himself- it made his heart jump. 

“What about Thomas? And Patton and Logan?” 

Roman scoffed and for all the gesture was familiar, it felt wrong. 

“Thomas has had his time in the limelight- now it’s my turn to shine!” He snarled it, eyes flashing in the firelight, looking almost yellow. “And I am going to do it right! People are going to love me- or I’ll make them  _ fear  _ me.” 

Virgil knew Roman had changed, but that… He forced himself not to focus on it. To point out that Roman had never wanted  _ anyone  _ to fear him. That the reason he hated Virgil so much was that people did. His hair was nearly on end with the amount of magic pulsing beneath his skin. 

“And Patton and Logan?” 

“Those traitors? I’ve already dealt with them.” 

His vision went spotty for a moment, anxiety ratcheting up ten levels. 

“How?” 

Roman rolled his eyes and he looked so normal. So sane. 

“I’m the Captain of the Royal Guard, my soldiers will follow me no matter what.” 

“No.” Virgil forced himself to sound calm. “Roman  _ what did you do to them?”  _

“Really Virgil? Really? I had them taken down to the dungeon and punished of course! I couldn’t very well slap them on the wrist and send them to bed without supper- their too loyal to Thomas. After everything I’ve done for them. Can you believe Logan had the  _ gall  _ to call me ‘stupid’?” He turned his back on Virgil, staring into the brightly lit fire, his hand loose where it gripped the sword hilt. It would be so easy...to stop him. The dagger on Virgil’s hip burned like a brand. A step forward...a blade between the ribs… and it would all be over. But it was impossible. Virgil could no more kill Roman than he could Thomas, or Patton or Logan. He just couldn’t… he always had been a failure. “It’s different with you of course.” He jumped, so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed as Roman approached, close enough to touch. A hand settled at his throat. “I mean you’re a  _ survivor.  _ You’re not going to get hung up on a little thing like  _ loyalty. _ ” Roman barked a laugh and Virgil saw red. He shoved Roman back, a hand curling in the gaudy red sash  _ Thomas  _ had given him when he’d become Captain. The one Roman never took off. It came away with a tearing noise. 

“ _ You don’t deserve to wear this _ .” He didn’t recognize his own voice and he didn’t recognize the look on Roman’s face. 

“You think I want to wear that paltry little  _ rag? _ ” There was suddenly an arm at his throat, blade pressed into his stomach, the chill of the steel seeping through his tunic. “I am a king now you pitiful little  _ scélérat!  _ I can wear the finest fabrics in the whole kingdom! I could wear a sash of  _ gold  _ if I wanted to, alright? Your little act of rebellion means nothing to me!” 

“It should.” 

He sneered and Virgil had been lying to himself. Because whoever this was, however he’d changed, whoever he’d become...it wasn’t Roman. 

“I wanted to have you with me on this. I should have known you would be too  _ pathetic  _ to handle it.” The sword against his belly shifted, edge pressed more firmly beneath his navel. “Well, if you’re not with me, you’re against me. And I can’t risk that.” He grinned and the expression wasn’t a good one. “Perhaps when I’m done with you I’ll have the  _ dunce duo  _ brought up and take care of them as well. I wouldn’t want them to get any petty ideas about  _ revenge  _ or anything.” 

Virgil could handle his own death. He certainly deserved it. Heck, there were days he looked forward to it. But he wasn’t about to let this twisted version of Roman hurt his friends. His family. The iron grip he had on his magic came undone and it washed out of him in a wave that blew the would-be-king across the room. Virgil didn’t stay to watch Roman lash out at invisible foes, screaming, didn’t let himself look back for more than a moment. He fled, the sash like blood in his hand.

+++++

 

Virgil made his way to the dungeon, ducking into empty rooms and leaving guards cowering in hallway corners. By the time he’d descended the last flight of stairs all the magical energy he’d built up during his confrontation with Roman had been depleted and he was more tired than he’d been since coming to the palace. 

“Virgil!” Logan was pressed against the bars of a cell, normally impeccable hair tousled and clothes frumpled. “I am pleased to see you. But you should not be here.” 

“I came to get you guys.” 

“Virgil?” 

He peered past Logan to the dungeon’s darker corners. Patton blinked back at him, half his face a purpled bruise. 

“Pat? What the hell happened?” 

“ _ Huh.. _ ” Logan sighed, his lips pinched together. “The guards were less than gentle...and Patton was less than cooperative.” 

“They hurt you.” Patton’s face was just as stony. It was a strange expression to see on him. “Nobody hurts my family.” 

“He would not stop fighting- despite my urgings- and he worsened his condition further by insisting upon healing my small pains.” 

“Nobody hurts my family.” He said it again like it explained everything. 

“You might change your mind when you find out who's behind all of this.” He tried not to think of the way Roman’s face had twisted with unholy glee when he thought of killing them. “Right now let’s focus on getting you guys out of here.” 

“A prudent course of action. Did you bring the key?” 

There was a small moment of unbroken silence. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

+++++

Virgil thought that once he’d released Patton and Logan it would be a mad fight to flee the castle. But Logan had known a way. A secret escape built for the Royal family during times of crisis. Patton hadn’t wanted to go. Had wanted to stay and find Thomas. But Virgil knew… whatever small amount of mercy Roman felt towards them- right now it was gone. And with his magic low and Patton a nearly dead weight between their shoulders, there was no way for them to fight off the guards as they searched for Thomas. They could only hope that wherever he’d been stashed that he was safe. Patton seemed like he might fight about it, but a look from Logan silenced him. They fled the castle, all of them vowing to come back. When they could fight. When they could undo what Roman had done. Virgil kept the stolen sash tucked close. He would return it. Somehow. He only hoped Roman was alive when he did. 

+++++

Logan wasn’t talking to him. They’d been sequestered in the woods outside the Royal city for over a week now. Patton’s bruises were almost gone, Virgil hadn’t stopped pacing and Logan wouldn’t talk. Patton didn’t know what he’d done wrong but he wanted to fix it. It wasn’t easy to do when Logan wouldn’t stick around long enough for him to open his mouth. 

“We have to do something.” That was the seventh time Virgil had said that exact sentence in the last four hours. 

“I concur. But I fail to see what the three of us could possibly do in defense against the  _ armed  _ guard.” 

“I still can’t believe Roman would do something like this. I mean, he loved Thomas!” 

They all politely ignored the way Virgil flinched. His less platonic feelings for Roman not a secret amongst the group. 

“I don’t think it was Roman.” 

“So you’ve said. And of course we believe you, the thought of Roman turning against the Royal Family is truly mind boggling- but-” Logan grimaced and Virgil waved away his words. They’d had this discussion before. Even if Roman wasn’t doing this by choice, he was still doing it. They couldn’t storm the castle and kill Roman without  _ killing  _ Roman. And that was something none of them were willing to do. Yet. 

“Thomas would know what to do.” Patton barely let himself whisper it but they both turned to him with a sigh, dirt and sadness on their faces. 

“ _ Roman  _ would know what to do.” 

+++++

 

The moon was almost full and Patton stared at it, unable to sleep. He missed Thomas. He missed Roman. He missed his bed in the castle and three square meals a day. He missed talking to Logan. His family was all in shambles and Patton didn’t know what to do. Virgil had closed himself off, his only thoughts of stopping Roman, saving Thomas, saving  _ Roman.  _ Patton hadn’t seen him put Roman’s sash down once since they’d left the castle. Logan would only talk strategy. The forest floor was littered with poorly drawn diagrams of the castle and it’s defenses as well as barely legible lists of all the malicious magic users in Fand. Both of them throwing themselves at the problem and Patton was certain that before this ended someone was going to come away bloody. And there was nothing Patton could do. He sniffled, unable to help the tears on his face. 

“Patton? Are you alright?” 

“Logan?” He couldn’t help his desperation as he turned to the man’s voice, his hand scrabbling through pebbles and pine needles until Logan gripped it in his own. “Do you hate me?” 

“Of course not. Why would I?” He sounded surprised, Patton let himself be comforted by that. 

“You stopped talking to me.” 

“I’ve been busy.” He tried to take his hand back but Patton refused to let go. “And… I admit I was  _ upset  _ by your behavior with the guards.” 

“‘Ey?” 

“I told you to desist struggling but you refused to listen! Many, if not most of your injuries might have been avoided if you had.” 

“But they were calling you a traitor. You’re not a traitor Logan.” Patton’s voice was too loud and Logan shushed him gently, both of them aware of how little sleep Virgil was getting. 

“I am aware of that. And you and I are both aware of their falsehood. What they might believe means very little to me. The only thing to be gained from fighting was pain.” 

“I don’t like when people talk about you that way.” 

“And I do not like seeing you hurt!” His voice echoed off the dark trees and they both froze, listening to Virgil shift and groan. When he could breathe again Patton scrambled to his knees as quietly as he could. He crawled towards Logan, using his arm for guidance and stopping when he could see the whites of the advisor’s eyes and imagined he could feel his body heat before flopping back on his side and curling as close as he dared. 

“I’m sorry. I just got so gosh darned angry with everyone turning on Thomas like that and saying all those mean things about you.” 

“Patton they did not say anything about me that they did not say about you as well.” 

He thinks Logan turns closer, can sense their elbows nearly brushing. 

“Nobody talks about my family that way. And especially not-” He cuts himself off and they sit in a silence that’s almost uncomfortable. Then Logan’s fingers squeeze tight to his and it’s not uncomfortable at all really. 

“I’m sorry to have caused you this pain Patton. I behaved foolishly.” 

“Naw, I should’ve listened to you. Bruises hurt.” 

They sat in a not uncomfortable silence, thumbs brushing softly. 

“We’ll do better.” And Logan wasn’t an optimist, but he sounded sure. 

“Yeah.” Patton agreed and it made the world feel less dark.

+++++

“It’s getting worse.” Virgil dropped down beside their weak fire, pushing back his hood and settling what meager supplies he’d been able to find on the ground beside him. “Roman is taxing the people so badly they barely have enough food.” 

“What are we gonna do?” Patton’s eyes were huge and sad behind the layer of grime that coated all of them. 

“We can’t put it off any longer.” Virgil tucked his head, fingers stroking the sash that never left his body. “We have to stop Roman.” 

“I agree, but we’re no closer to reasoning out the true culprit behind Roman’s schemes.” Logan gestured at his smudged lists. 

“It doesn’t matter.  _ If  _ Roman is being controlled… well…” None of them said anything. If Roman was being controlled there was nothing they could do about it. And if he wasn’t… “We have to save the Fanders and Thomas. They come first.” 

They all nodded, slow and uncertain.

“We can’t do it by ourselves.” Patton hunched as their eyes turned on him. Logan smiled, though it wasn’t exactly happy. 

“We won’t. Fand is a land of the people, we will call upon them for aid.” 

“This is gonna take awhile.” Virgil grumbled, poking at ashes. 

“I hope Thomas is okay.” At Patton’s words they all looked towards the castle, the great tower just visible in the distance. 

“He has to be.” 

+++++

 

The sword fell from Virgil’s hand with a clatter, knuckles throbbing. 

“Again.” Logan resumed a starting position, face grim. 

“Why are we doing this?” Virgil stooped for his fallen weapon. Logan glared at him, glasses flashing. It had been weeks. Weeks of sneaking through city streets, gathering intel and as many of the still loyal Fanders as they could. Hiding them away in the less explored parts of the woods. Stealing weapons and supplies. They were all hungry, tired and dirty, not to mention anxious and uncertain. But they didn’t dare stop. All of them pushing that one step further. 

Patton spent his days trying to keep the camp’s morale up. His cheeks seemed permanently creased from smiling so hard. There hardly seemed to be a patch of skin on his body that wasn’t bruised or scraped from healing someone else’s hurts. Everything from a hangnail to a beating from the Royal guard, Patton took all of it. Stopping to rest only when it seemed his body would break if he didn’t. 

Logan had taken charge of organizing everything. From rationing food, to the most optimal sleeping arrangements. And when he wasn’t doing that he was pressing a blade into one of their hands. Insisting that they practice, face growing harder and harder every time they failed. 

By comparison Virgil felt more or less useless. For some reason the Fanders looked to him for leadership and that was a role he wasn’t entirely comfortable taking up. He spent most of his days procuring supplies, making battle plans with Logan and worrying about Roman… spent too long trying not to let his fears consume him. 

“Roman is one of the greatest swordsman in the kingdom, at your current level you will have great difficulty waylaying his attacks.”

“Logan this is pointless! We march on the castle in three days! I don’t have enough time to learn to beat him!” 

“Beat him- no. Survive long enough to reason with him- maybe.” Logan’s shoulders droop. “I will be honest with you Virgil I hold very little hope of our being victorious in this- but at least I will know that I have done everything I could to aid you.” 

Virgil stares at him and Logan huffs, taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his filthy shirt. 

“You’re the one who should be fighting Roman, you’re way better with a sword.” 

“Thank you- but these lessons are about more than just preparing you to take on Roman. Even if I were to fight our grudging king, we are still marching into war and these lessons may be the difference between life and death.” He positioned his glasses back on his nose, apparently uncaring that they were still filthy. “Now- again.” 

+++++

 

Virgil breathed slowly, in- out- in- out. His lungs felt stiff and overfull. The people of Fand were clumped up behind him, fingers white knuckled on pitchforks and meat cleavers and whatever other paltry weapons they were able to find. Virgil himself had one of the few swords, rusty and blunt edged- Fand too peaceful a place to be so readily prepared for war. He gripped the blade in one hand, sash clutched in the other. The city gates waited ahead of them, grey and unassuming. Looking as if today was just another in a long line. They would be breached soon...Virgil and his band of ragtag soldiers pressing forward to save their king. Their home. He felt Logan and Patton move up beside him, faces as somber as his own. 

“Are you ready?” He isn’t. But he isn’t sure he ever will be, so he asks anyway. 

“I’m ready.” You can hear the determination in Patton’s voice and Virgil nods, looking to Logan. 

“Ready.” Logan agrees with a nod of his own. 

“Ready.” Virgil says it quietly, hoping that will help to make it true. He wraps Roman’s sash around his neck. 

+++++

 

“Look at them.” Roman paces the window. In the near distance he can see the shifting mass of hundreds of bodies, he imagines he can see Virgil rooted in the middle of them. Feels his heart squeeze painfully and ignores it. It’s not important. “So pathetic. What do they think they’re going to achieve?” He snorts. He wants to be out there with them in a way… living a great adventure. He’ll just have to live it from this side. “I will wipe them all away. Those ungrateful peasants!” He turns to his prisoner and makes himself smirk. “All those lives wasted just to try and save you-  _ your majesty. _ ” 

“Roman- please listen.”    
“Quiet! I’m tired of your lies. I’m tired of you looking down on me! I’m the king now,  _ Thomas!  _ Everything you had is mine!” Everything he’d ever wanted, ever dreamed of. All his. And he’s not lonely. He’s not. 

“Why? Roman, why?” 

Roman turned away, swinging a dark cape around his shoulders. He didn’t even miss his sash. 

“Take him and put him somewhere out of the way.” He waved his fingers at one of the blank faced guards. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to him during the fighting.” He listened as Thomas was dragged through the doors, pleading and calling his name the whole way. When he was alone he went back to the window. Sword a heavy weight in his hand. “I’m ready.” 

+++++

 

Logan was pacing. He’d always done his best to remain level headed, but it was...difficult, in a situation like this. Very few of the Fanders were soldiers… and the ones that  _ were _ were on Roman’s side… the others seemed confident. Patton was excited to finally be doing something. To be rescuing Thomas. And Virgil looked downright dramatic with Roman’s sash blowing in the wind. Logan was less certain… He  _ knew  _ this was something that had to be done. He was entirely certain of that. Whether or not they would succeed or even  _ survive… _ He rubbed at his eyes feeling his heart clench. 

“Logan? You alright?” 

Logan jumped as Patton’s hands settled in his own. He opened his mouth, intent to brush the question off but he stopped himself, looking at Patton’s face, already bruised from healing. Not a single uncertainty in his eyes. Only concern. 

“Do you believe we will succeed?” 

Patton beamed, fingers gripping Logan’s more tightly. 

“I know we will. We got this.” 

+++++

 

Virgil watched as Patton and Logan had their moment, heart aching, his horse shifting beneath him. He wanted that. That connection. He wanted that with Roman. More than anything. And he knew he would never have it. He’d resigned himself to that fact. Had fooled himself that what they had- not quite friends and not quite enemies- was enough. He could never say anything, but he honestly believed Roman was his best friend. Now he was preparing to ride against him with an army at his back… Preparing to  _ kill  _ him even if it was a thought he couldn’t stomach for long. 

“There has to be another way...I won’t fail you Roman.” 

“Virgil?” Patton and Logan looked up at him, weapons in their hands. 

“Are you ready?” He’d already asked but it felt like a question that bore repeating. 

“We’re ready.” They stood so close their shoulders brushed. Virgil nodded. 

“Lets go.” 

+++++

 

Patton grunted, hands slippery on his sword’s hilt as he shoved it through the guard’s breastplate. He felt sick, watching dark blood flow over his hands. He was a healer. He was meant to cure suffering, not cause it. But he had to. For Thomas, locked away somewhere in the castle. For Virgil who stood somewhere to his left, fighting harder than anyone, with magic sparking from his fingertips. For Logan whirling beside him in a show of fierce hidden grace, sword barely a flashing line as he lunged and parried. The guard on the end of Patton’s blade fell to the ground, blood gurgling in his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” Patton didn’t pause to wipe the tears from his face, turning to the next ‘enemy’ feeling like every piece of himself was numb. Except his heart. That ached with pain he knew would never leave. 

“We’re approaching the gate!” Logan’s sword thudded into his enemy’s body. “Virgil get to the castle and find Roman!” 

“Why me?!” Virgil took a moment to look terrified, pressing against the assault of bodies trying to crush him. 

“Roman will listen to you!” 

“No he won’t! Roman hates me!” His voice shook as he said it, his sword nearly dropping. Patton lunged forward and brought his own blade up between the weapon headed for Virgil’s throat.

“Verge…” He panted, arms straining. “Roman hasn’ hated you in a long time.” 

Logan fought his way beside them, dispatching Patton’s enemy. 

“Indeed. I believed you to be aware of your maturing relationship, was I wrong?” 

There was a lull in the fighting and they all stopped, breathing hard and blinking at each other. Virgil’s mind was reeling. It was true their fighting had gentled some over the years, mellowing into a sort of easy rhythm. But just because they’d gotten used to each other didn’t mean the feelings had changed. Virgil’s had, but Roman was far more stubborn than Virgil. The thought that maybe Roman considered him more of a friend… that he had wasted time walking on eggshells around the man… 

The loud clang of metal on metal brought him out of his thoughts and Logan stared at him as he slashed his sword down his enemy’s torso. 

“Go. We’ll hold them off and find Thomas. You just worry about Roman. And Virgil?” He reached out a hand and squeezed Virgil’s shoulder. “Take care of yourself.” 

With a hard nod Virgil spun, weapon raised and mouth set in a determined line. 

+++++

 

Patton watched him go. It didn’t seem fair, what they were asking him to do. Not knowing his feelings. But Logan was right. If they were going to save Roman, than Virgil was their best chance. 

“Patton come on! We will attempt to gain access through the service entrance!” 

“Right!” Reaffirming his grip on his sword Patton turned to Logan, ready to follow him. A guard rose up in front of him and Patton grunted as he brought his sword up to block one of the man’s blades. The other stinging as it sliced into his side.

Body moving on autopilot as the pain pulsed through him he shoved the man back, knife coming free with a sickening squelch, Patton’s sword swinging down to cut across the soldier’s legs, toppling him to the ground. Listening to the injured man’s wails of agony Patton looked down at the slow gush of scarlet trickling down his hip. It didn’t seem like much, just a small  _ steady  _ pour. 

“Patton!” Logan was waiting for him, a still silhouette amidst the melee of warring bodies. Patton raised his sword in acknowledgment, voice trapped behind a wall of pain. His legs shook but he didn’t let himself fall. There was no time for pain now. Thomas was counting on him. Logan was waiting for him. Patton couldn’t fail them. And he couldn’t let Logan see his wound. There was nothing they could do for it now and no point in adding to his friend’s worry. Drawing his cloak over his side and steeling himself against the torment rising inside of him Patton followed after Logan, feeling a moment of relief when the other man’s hand gripped Patton’s own. 

“To Thomas.” 

“Thomas.” Patton agreed, forcing himself to release his fingers and stand a little straighter. For Thomas. For Roman. For Virgil. For  _ Logan. _ For all of them. 

+++++

 

Virgil slammed the main doors behind him, sliding the heavy deadbolt home as quickly as his shaking fingers allowed. The entrance hall echoed around him, emptier than it had ever been, all the guards marshalled in the courtyard to fight the attacking townsfolk. Logan had always been the better strategist- Roman far too fond of the frontal assault and very good at pulling it off. 

When he could breathe again and barely daring to lower his sword, Virgil pressed deeper into the palace. He expected Roman to be waiting for him around every corner, to lunge at him from darkened doorways. But the way remained clear. Roman waiting for him somewhere further in. His magic buzzed over his skin, barely a tingle, already decimated by the battle outside. If Roman cornered him like he had that first day there was very little Virgil was going to be able to do about it. 

In the end Virgil heard him before he saw him. The click of heeled boots, the scrape of iron dragging across stone. Hidden way and waiting in Thomas’ chambers. Where they had all spent countless hours together. It might have seemed fitting if it wasn’t so depressing. Virgil contemplated trying to sneak in. Trying to take Roman by surprise, but in the end there was really no way to do that. And this wasn’t an assassination. At least Virgil hoped it wasn’t. Pushing open that door was one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

“Well you took your time.” Roman had apparently stopped his pacing, regarding Virgil with a smug expression- the sword in his hand shining and sharp edged. Thomas’ seal pressed in near the hilt. 

“Roman…” Virgil’s voice wavered and his fingers felt cold and unresponsive. Blade dipping towards the floor. He looked good, clean and well fed. There were shadows under his eyes that said maybe he hadn’t been sleeping, but there was no exhaustion anywhere else in his body. When he moved it was with energy, face looming too close and twisted into a snarl. 

“ _ King  _ Roman!” A single black petal floated down from his crown, eddied about until it landed on the exposed skin of Virgil’s wrist. The soft velvet burned and Virgil felt a slow magic trying to seep into his skin- blocked by his own. Dark repelling dark. He brushed it off quickly, his own sword swinging too close to his face. “Careful! Geez, how did you even get in here?” Most of the venom had bled out of Roman’s voice and he sounded almost normal. Almost. “With sword skills like that I’m surprised you didn’t accidentally kill yourself.” A slow smile curled his lips and his face grew dark and contemplative. Suddenly not so Roman. “Or not so accidentally.” 

“Logan’s been giving me lessons.” His heart thudded as he remembered those lessons, moving his feet slowly into position. Roman barked a laugh.

“And how is Sir- Smarter -Than- Thou? As obnoxious as ever?” 

“Scared.” Virgil doesn’t know what prompts the honesty but he’s gratified by the way Roman jumps. “So is Patton.” Roman grimaces. “And everyone else your guards are currently  _ killing. _ ” 

“Hey, this whole rebellion thing wasn’t my idea, okay?” He flattened a hand to his chest looking offended. “You’re the one who arranged this little  _ fight. _ ” 

“Roman,  _ you’re  _ the one who rebelled! You betrayed Thomas! You betrayed all of us!” 

“No, I only took what I deserved! I offered you a place with me! I offered you all a place! You refused- you betrayed  _ me! _ ” 

Virgil swung his sword, voice nearly drowned out by the  _ clang _ of metal.

“YOU’RE NOT A KING!” 

Roman’s face was mottled nearly purple as he drew back, lunging forward again so quickly Virgil barely had time to block- arms nearly buckling under the force.

“What would you know? You’re nothing more than a common criminal! It was  _ your  _ job to protect Thomas from assassins and secret attacks!” He leaned forward face coming impossibly close. “ _ Why didn’t you stop me Virgil? _ ” 

He’d asked himself the same question a hundred times. Why hadn’t he stopped this? Stopped  _ Roman?  _ But that was the answer wasn’t it? He’d watched Roman dance around the town with his arms full of strange roses, passing them out to farmers and bakers and every single one of the castle guard. He’d seen him sneaking off to places unknown with furtive glances and poor excuses. And hadn’t let himself be suspicious. Because it was  _ Roman.  _ And Roman was as loyal to Thomas as any of them. But then he’d come back with roses in his hair and it had been too late. Virgil hadn’t been able to do anything. Then.

“I’m going to.” His eyes flickered up to those dark flowers nestled so snugly in Roman’s hair. In the next moment he’d dropped his sword, swinging out of the way as Roman’s own came down, Roman stumbling forward behind it. Virgil snatched out a hand, fingers curling around the soft petals and biting thorns. He felt that sickening magic trying to gain ahold of him again, stronger than before. Felt Roman’s hand grab at his back as he ducked forward- throwing the dark crown amidst the roaring flame, watching it curdle into ash. For a moment nothing happened. There was no sound but the both of them panting. 

Then  _ someone  _ started laughing. 

+++++

 

“Did you think it would be that easy?”

Virgil spun, fingers sparking with weak magic. Roman had stilled, body twisted toward Virgil as if time itself had stopped. Virgil spared him half a glance before fixing his attention on the man smirking in the doorway of Thomas's bedroom.

“ Who are you? What did you do to Roman?” Virgil tightened his hand around the hilt of his weapon. The man's face soured for a moment before spreading into a dark smile.

“Don’t you recognize me Virgil? Or are you too good for me now that you’re the King’s Thief?” 

Virgil let his eyes slide over the man, taking in his platinum hair, dark clothes and the mask that covered half his face. There was something… some long ago, half buried memory- but Virgil didn’t let himself think on it too long, kept his focus on Roman.

“What did you do to Roman?” 

The man’s eyes flickered with annoyance. 

“Roman is fine. He’s exactly the man he’s always wanted to be. All I did was give him the power to get there.” 

“No! This isn’t Roman! Roman is good and noble- he’s not like us!” Virgil’s teeth snapped closed and he swallowed the sudden sour taste in his mouth. “You...he’s not like you.” 

The man cackled and Virgil had a name on the tip of his tongue. 

“So you admit you’re not as perfect as you pretend. Do your friends know, I wonder? The things you’ve done? The  _ monster  _ you are?” 

His mind seemed overrun with memories. Of the years he’d spent on the streets. Years spent sleeping in dark alleys and menacing food out of the townsfolk. Using his magic to hurt and  _ steal. _ He had met his friends the day Roman had come to vanquish him. The other three trailing behind like an entourage. Logan to read his crimes, Thomas to judge him, Patton just in case something went wrong. To this day he doesn’t know why Thomas spared him- why he hadn’t unleashed the full force of his power against them like he had so many others. It didn't matter now. It couldn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was saving Roman. 

“Release him!” He lifted his sword, heart in his mouth. The other man’s smile grew predatory. 

“If you insist.” 

Roman charged at Virgil with a roar- sword flashing toward his head. He ducked, his own weapon falling from his hand. 

“This isn’t what I meant!” Virgil spun toward the doorway, going for his dagger- but it was empty, the man vanished as easily as he’d appeared. He turned his attention back to Roman as the other man charged again, face filled with rage. “Roman stop!” Virgil spun out of the way as the blade slashed at his chest. “Why are you doing this?” Virgil swung his dagger out, the blade coming inches from Roman’s neck. Virgil felt a wild rush of relief it had failed to draw blood. .

“It was the only way to get what I wanted!!” He kicked at Virgil’s ankles, snarling as Virgil jumped back. 

“And what did you want? For Thomas to suffer? For the people to live in fear?” Virgil’s hand fisted in the sash around his neck, a forgotten weight until this moment. Roman’s face twisted. 

“What do you care? You’ve never liked me, you made no mystery of that! You even liked  _ Logan  _ more than me!” 

Virgil froze, barely able to breathe. Jealous? How could Roman be  _ jealous? _ Virgil knew Roman couldn’t know his feelings. He’d made absolutely  _ sure _ of that. But hadn’t he known… surely… he knew that Virgil cared for him? As a friend, at least? Logan had known. Patton had known. Surely Roman knew? 

“Roman- Roman you’re my best friend!” There was no time to cry but Virgil felt the tears anyway. 

“DON’T LIE TO ME!!” Roman’s sharp heel landed in Virgil’s chest, sending him flying back, the dagger falling from his hand to skitter across the floor. Roman picked it up, slow and lazy, stalking closer. “It’s too late...I offered you a place. And if you’re not with me…” He raised his sword, metal gleaming. 

Virgil scrambled back, eyes jumping around the room. His own sword lay where he’d dropped it, just out of arm's reach. With panic closing his throat Virgil lunged for it- fingers straining. Roman’s blade came down after him, sharp point aimed at his heart. Virgil’s sword barely coming up in time to block the blow, the clang of metal nearly deafening. Arms straining Virgil fought to his feet. 

“Roman, listen to me! Please!” With a herculean effort Virgil knocked the sword from Roman’s hand. Fist curling into the front of Roman’s tunic he hauled him close. “Roma-ngh.” He gulped as his own dagger dug into his stomach. “ _ Roman? _ ” His voice was barely a breath, any of his remaining strength bleeding out of him. 

He’d failed. He hadn’t saved Roman. And he hadn’t stopped him- and now everybody else was going to have to live with his failure. He was going to die with Roman hating him. With Roman never knowing… Using all his might, hands shaking, he drew Roman’s head down to his own, pressing their lips together as hard as he could. He tasted of wine and magic. Virgil held him as close as possible. Until he couldn’t anymore. His eyes closed. Every muscle going limp, his last thought of Roman and the way his lips had seemed to gentle. 

“Virgil?” 

+++++

 

“Virgil? Oh God…” Roman’s whole body shook, the dagger in his hand falling to the floor, red with blood. “What did I do? What did I  _ do? _ Virgil!” Roman sank after the knife, clutching Virgil to him, hand shoved to his side to stem the blood flow. “Wake up! Virgil please!” He looked up with a jerk as the door banged open, Thomas, Patton and Logan rushing in with weapons drawn. For a moment they stared at each other, tears flooding Roman’s cheeks. “Tell me I didn’t do this.” Roman begged, taking in their dirty, blood stained faces. “Please.” They said nothing and Roman held Virgil closer, rocking desperately. “Help him.” Roman’s quiet words seemed to break whatever spell was holding them still and the trio swarmed the room. They helped him to lay Virgil across the carpet.

“He’s breathing.” Logan surmised, holding a finger beneath the boy’s nose.

“I’ll find help!” Thomas headed back for the door, all of them taking a moment to look after him in concern. 

“This is all wrong.” The other two stared at him as Roman lamented. “I didn’t want this! I just… I just wanted…” He stared down at Virgil’s too pale face.

+++++

 

“Whatever you wanted, I don’t think this was the way to get it.” 

Patton watched Roman’s face crumple at Logan’s words, eyes never leaving Virgil. Roman was right- this was wrong. And Patton could not sit idly by as his friend died. His own wound twinged, a painful reminder. Right now he had a chance to survive. If he took Virgil’s pain on top of his own… He took them all in, Roman, Virgil,  _ Logan… _ he only wished Thomas was there so he could get a last look at him too. 

“Don’t worry guys. I got this.” His voice cracked as he spoke and they looked at him. 

“Patton, no.” Logan reached for him. “The damage is too extensive, there is no saying whether you would survive!” 

“Yep.” Patton agreed easily, swinging the cloak off his shoulders. Logan blanched as he saw the blood already staining Patton’s side. “But Virgil will.” 

“Patton!” Roman pressed while Logan was caught gaping. “No one would ask this of you!” 

“I know.” He settled his hands on Virgil’s stomach, sticky blood coating his filthy fingers. There were no words to chant. No poultices to brew. Patton simply willed the pain into his body, grunting as his skin split further, new blood washing out. 

“Patton.” Logan’s voice was no more than a broken whisper, hands shaking as he reached for him. “That’s enough. Stop! Patton you’ve done enough!” He tugged uselessly. “Patton stop!” The last of Virgil’s wound closed and Patton slumped into Logan’s arms, face ashen. “Why did you do that? Why?” 

Patton raised a weak hand, pulling Logan’s attention to the other pair, Roman was weeping happily as Virgil’s eyes blinked open, drawing him back into his arms. 

“Virgil! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry- I’ll never hurt you again, I promise!” He pressed a loud kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

“That’s why.” Patton smiled as they clutched each other, eyes flicking up to Logan’s tear stained face. “We did it Lo’, we saved everybody.” 

Logan sobbed, arms tightening painfully. 

“We didn’t save you.” Logan curled around him and Patton laughed, wheezy and dying. “Please Patton, don’t do this!” 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t let him die.” 

“But I have to let you die?” 

Patton smiled even as Logan screamed, eyes heavy and aching to close. 

“I love you Logan...you’ll be alright…” His voice grew smaller as he spoke, petering out as his eyes closed. 

“Patton?” Logan shook him gently. “Patton...no..please.” He clutched him desperately, face pressed into his neck. “I love you too...please...Patton.” Blind with tears, chest aching with unheard sobs Logan brushed his lips to Patton’s own, a barely there caress, feeling as the last of the warmth left his body. 

+++++

 

“This is all my fault…” Roman’s voice broke the melancholy silence. “If there was some way for me to take his place…” 

Logan looked at him with contempt but it bled out quickly, leaving only a bone deep exhaustion. 

“Patton would not have wanted that...and there is no use in dealing in ‘what if’s. No matter the appeal.” 

“What...how…” Virgil looked between them, blinking in confusion, still dazed by his own brush with death. 

“Patton saved you.” Roman whispered it into his hair.

“As he would have saved any of us.” Logan’s face held a familiar stalwart expression, but his voice cracked and his tears hadn’t dried. 

“I would never ask him to do that!” 

“He would never need you to.” 

+++++

 

“The fighting has stopped but it’s a mess out there and I couldn’t find-” Thomas stopped as he took in their teary faces and Patton’s prone figure. “What-” But there was no need to ask. He could guess easily enough. The urgency drained out of him and he came to sit beside his men, all of them reaching for each other, hands tangling together. “I know you guys did this for me, and I’m grateful, really… but I can’t help feeling that it just wasn’t worth it. Not if this was the price.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up Thomas, Patton wanted this. Maybe more than anyone. He believed in you.” 

“Yes. Not to mention that given Roman’s rate of decline this was a very real probability either way.” 

“This isn’t what I wanted! I just wanted to do good and be taken seriously! Like Thomas.” Roman sagged. “The mage promised me I could do that- that I would bring change to the kingdom! He never told me that change would be  _ bad.”  _

Virgil nudged him gently. 

“You couldn’t know.” 

“What mage?” Thomas interjected, looking between the two. 

“The one controlling Roman this whole time.” 

“You found him? Who was he?” 

Virgil shook his head, unsettled by the bloodthirsty look in Logan’s eyes. 

“I don’t-” 

“What is that?” Roman interrupted, drawing everyone’s attention back to Patton’s body. 

A golden light was seeping from his wound, flashing back and forth. Growing faster and stronger. Until it began to swell, bubbling up into an indiscernible shape. Logan reached for it, felt the heat of it against his fingers. Before he could touch it though it exploded outward, blinding them all in a flash of white light. As their vision returned they heard a sound rising from beyond the castle walls. With a noise of curiosity Thomas went to check it out, leaving the others blinking behind him. Throwing open the balcony doors Thomas went to the railing. People were holding each other with tears in their eyes, running every which way, their cries of joy swelling into a deafening din. 

“Hey! You!” Thomas called to someone below, barely able to be hear himself. “What’s happening?” 

“King Thomas!” The girl dipped into a deep curtsy. “It is a great miracle Sir Thomas! All the injured folk have been healed! As if the wounds had never been!” 

Barely taking the time to call a ‘thank you’ Thomas rushed back inside. The others looked to him with alarm as he threw himself down beside Patton’s still form. 

“Patton?” 

They shared looks. 

“Thomas, what’s going on.” 

“Shh. He healed them.” 

“What?” Logan’s voice was barely audible and Thomas beamed. 

“He healed them Logan, he healed everyone. And I gotta think that if he can heal them…” 

It was a desperate hope at best but that didn’t stop Logan from feeling it. He reached for the wound in Patton’s side. Probing it gently, he peeled back stiff cloth to reveal a puckered scar and smooth skin. Not a drop of blood in sight. 

“Patton?” Logan dared, brushing a thumb across the man’s still cheek, new tears falling as he felt the warmth. “Patton?” Gentle as he could he gathered him back into his arms. “Patton wake up, please!” Nothing happened and all their shoulders drooped. 

Until…

“Logan?” Warm caramel eyes blinked open. “Did you kiss me?” 

Laughing nearly hysterically Logan fisted a hand in Patton’s hair as he clutched him close. 

“Yes. Yes, I did.” He swooped in to do it again.

+++++

 

It would take awhile for the kingdom to recover. Many lives were saved but many were lost and it would take time before any of them could completely trust Roman again. Longer still for him to trust himself. But they worked towards it everyday. Roman and Virgil became inseparable, leaning on each other in their times of darkness. Virgil still wore Roman’s sash everyday, not as a reminder but as a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great... the ending is kinda weak but I had to move on or I was going to devote my life to this. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> Don't know if you can post links here... I think you can but-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw
> 
> This is the video the story is based on, you should check it out it's awesome. This story doesn't do it a lick of justice.


End file.
